User blog:QuagsireTheLegend/The Subcategories Members
Overseers In charge of watching over specific sectors, composed of huge galaxy clusters, and eliminating any Multi-Galactic threat. They exist troughout all 3 storylines, though they only make physical appearances in the 1st. heavy mentions on the 2nd and a major appearance by one of them, very minor mentions on the 3rd By the 3rd storyline, Earth has nearly forgotten all celestial related entities, due to the events of the 2nd storyline All storylines develop in an specific sector of one of the Overseers. -Utopian -Scorkoros -Flux -Dusk -Asteripod -Khalme ---- False Gods Races or beings that range from wall to continent level individually, up to Solar System with their guns Hijackers False Gods of the Universe in which this story develops, part of the 2nd storyline, as the name implies, their mere purpose is to rob other planets or even solar systems of as much as they can, often leaving the inhabitants with little to no resources left. The leader can reach Continent level AP, while the Chieftans peak at Country level, however, their weapons can peak at Planetary level Leader -The Warchief Minor Chieftans -Gnaw -Rakatos -Botko -Oblivious -Apofagos Prominent Members of the army -Rift -Egoniako -Sok Celestial False Dragons Dragons that range from City Block level attacks to possibly Mountain level (only the strongest), part of the 3rd storyline, they earned their nickname by being considered mere impersonators of Utopian, whose worshippers consider the only true Dragon, often times they are mistaken for Utopian´s Beast Form -Thanatos -Peina -Polemos -Apelpisia -Tromos Subjugators While the Hijackers leave the inhabitants of a planet to their slow death, the Subjugators choose to enslave them, for no other reason than for their own enjoyment, often forcing them to do things that are far and beyond their capacities. Part of the 2nd storyline The members of this race are exactly identical to one another, both mentally and physicall, they are a colective hive mind, meaning they all share the same thoughts at any given point, and they are not much stronger than a common human, however, their weapons can peak at Solar System level Eternals Individual beings scattered troughout the Universe, that one way or another managed to achieve some type of Immortality (1, 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8), and are thus worshipped by other intelligent races. Part of the 3rd storyline None of them make it past Wall level -The False God (Type 2) -Katergod (Type 8) -Denzogod (Type 7) -Vdellagod (Type 6) -Anakagod (Type 3) -Psemagod (Type 1) Note Due to the nature of the 1st Storyline and the consequences it has on the 2nd, only a single main protagonist reaches this tier so... -Main Protagonist of the 1st Storyline (Elpidas) ---- Protagonists/Side Characters -The 3 protagonists from the 2nd Storyline, along with the 3 side characters: 3 Horsemen - - - Side Characters - - - ---- -The two protagonists from the 3rd storyline, and some side characters: - - ---- Beasts More prominent in the 1st storyline, minor appearances in the 2nd and completely forgotten by the 3rd -Mov Gigavra -Fytodra -Skotassa -Megalorex -Parasito -Vysma -Mavrovro -Kataskopeia -Polekomoupi ---- Abominations Beings that have close to no definable physical appearance, and unlike beasts, dont have what is required to even be considered animals, each one of them is a "children" of Dusk, they appear on the 2nd and 3rd storylines. ---- Bonus Brief Summary of the 3 Storylines 1st Storyline = Crystal Tyrant Protagonist: Elpidas Primary Antagonist: Glareoxallo Minor Antagonists: The Beasts -Corrupted Vessel, Unstable Soul, Madness, Humanity´s Answer, Journey 2nd Storyline = The 3 Horsemen Protagonists: 3 Horsemen (Names to be stablished Secondary Protagonists: (2 of them, names to be stablished) Main Antagonist: The Warchief Minor Antagonists: Chieftans, Subjugators, Abominations -Restored, Inevitable Fate, Loss, Revelation, Saviors. 3rd Storyline= Aftermath Protagonists: (2 of them, names to be established) Main Antagonist: The False God Secondary Antagonists: Eternals, Celestial False Dragons, Abominations. -Forgotten Past, God Complex, Realization, Reminder, Telosephalus and Architi Category:Blog posts